


The Small Things

by Silence_burns



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, someone's not enjoying the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_burns/pseuds/Silence_burns
Summary: Q has work to do in Venice and you are assigned to keep an eye on him.
Relationships: Q (James Bond)/Reader, Q (James Bond)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Small Things

The sun shone brightly, making the world seem like a slightly better, or at least more lovely, place. People in the crowded streets were cheering, kids were running in between them and the tall, slim trees rustled in the background. Cheery chirping of the birds intensified the magical atmosphere and made you almost sad that you had to go back to the apartment you and Q had rented for the time you were staying in Venice. He was the one working in the main meaning of that word, having to deal with a mess one of his agents had left there. Unfortunately, he had to move his lazy ass from the lab’s chair, because of reasons you probably wouldn’t understand. Any other person would cry from joy receiving a free trip to Venice, but not Q. Not the grumpy, reluctant to travel, taken far away from his home, lab, and cats Q.

You entered the chamber of darkness, filled with heat, distaste, and clicking of the keyboard.

“For God’s sake, I told you to leave the damn windows open!” you scolded the barely visible man at the coffee table, closing the door behind you.

“I thought your job was to protect me. How can you be so sure there isn’t a sniper on the rooftop on the other side of the street?” Q snickered from the table, not even moving his gaze from the overheated laptop. He didn’t even mean his own words, he only wanted to argue at this point.

“Well, maybe because I’ve checked every possibility and I’m sure there is no enemy in a two miles radius?”

You quickly moved to the thick curtains and jerked them open with more force than was necessary, eliciting a groan of protest from the genius when a deadly dose of light hit the monitor and his sensitive eyes.

“I can’t work like this! Come on, my computer is gonna die any minute now, it’s too hot in here…!”

“I hate to upset you – the cool breeze comes from the outside, so if you block every window in the apartment, it won’t enter the room and you will die a slow and painful death from asphyxiation and overheating. But there is actually more,” you opened the doors leading to the balcony. “If you decide one day to leave your lair of depression and darkness, and sit on the balcony, you may experience the amazing benefits of using a tree-made shadow.”

“Ha-ha. You’re so funny…” he rolled his eyes in a mocking manner.

“No, Q. At this point, I’m desperate. Just give it a try, you dumbass,” you said, looking at him expectantly.

He sighed and for a second the clicking of keys ceased. You could almost feel it in the air how much he didn’t want to do this.

“We are here because of work,” he reminded you calmly, turning to see you better.

“And how exactly those two meters are going to stop you from working?”

“It’s not about the distance-…”

“So stop looking for excuses and just give it a try. I promise, if you don’t change your mind after a quarter, I won’t bother you anymore,” you promised, raising a hand.

Q wanted to say no nonetheless, because he still couldn’t see any point at leaving the room, especially since he wasn’t a fan of sun exposure or any kind of contact with nature. He had to change his mind when his eyes moved back to you and saw the pleading expression on your face. After a moment of hesitation, he finally gave up, smirking quietly when you noticed him standing up. Q had no idea what you were so excited about. The moment he entered the large balcony, he got blinded.

He winced, squinting his eyes in disgust, but obeyed your hold on his shoulder and moved to one of the straw chairs, putting his computer on the small table. First thing he noticed was the change in temperature. The second was the whiteness of his skin seen from under the thin shirt he was wearing. He was almost glowing.

“And?” you asked from the other chair, not able to hold on. You gestured around with a proud smile that caught his breath most of all.

Q cleared his throat awkwardly, abandoning the train of thoughts that would lead him to the place he wasn’t sure he wanted to enter, at least not yet and not there. On the other hand, how probable was that out of all of the agents, you would be the one assigned to him on this mission? It was almost impossible from the statistical point of view…

You raised an eyebrow, clearly still waiting for his answer. Q quickly looked around, noticing the crowded streets underneath them and the way the tall, slim tree behind you was blocking the main hit of the deadly sun. The cool wind rustled in the leaves. It was…

“Pleasant,” was all he said, but it made your smile even wider. You had every right to be proud since it took you a while to convince him. Q felt bad for making it so hard for you, but before he could say anything else, you fell on your chair, making yourself more comfortable.

“What are you waiting for? I thought the work was so important that every minute counted.”

Q lowered his head, trying to hide the red rushing to his cheeks. He adjusted his glasses in a nervous tic he couldn’t get rid of.

“It’s actually more of hiding the traces…” he muttered barely heard.

You didn’t comment his sudden change in attitude, opening a book you’d bought in the stall.

“Then do your best, agent, and good luck – isn’t that what you always tell me?” you winked, making him even more nervous. You were almost sure he wouldn’t look at you in the next hour or so.

“Since when did you became so sly?” was all he mumbled.

“Maybe I had a good teacher?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment if you did!
> 
> You can also find me on silence-burns.tumblr.com


End file.
